Archangels flying lessons
by loveangelandhero
Summary: I think the title says it all ... It will describe how the archangels came to their wings and flying lessons, sometimes the important moments that changed their lives.
1. Michael

**Hi****, this is ****my first****fanfiction****. ****English****is not****my native****language****and****even****her very much****not in control****, all ****translated****by the compiler****, so ****I would****like to ask****you to****my****other****reviews****if****May****continued to write****english or****my****native language****and****who would****like****to****read****you would****translate it****.  
****Is****it****too much****to understand****that****?  
****Sorry****, anyway, ****sorry****if there are any****inconvenience.**

Michael

As a first archangel had to learn God. Maybe that was why he was so devoted father and tried to be the perfect son. Of all the angels with him, he spent most of the time.

In the five years of his back sprouted wings. It's not pleasant. It hurts. First, it is sticky with blood and other bodily substances. Michael cried. But when a God cheek and said he must be strong, holding back tears and tried not to think about the pain. His father gave wings to adapt, they had to be washed and dried.

Michael felt as vulnerable, every touch was ten times stronger than on other parts of your body. Every caress was so nice, but every tug was so painful. If your wing broke ...  
Michael shivered and whined over this idea.

God ended up in the care of his son wings. He knelt before him and gave him a sweet smile. He raised his hand and wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks little angel. Michael enjoyed the touch of a smile on his father's face widened.

"Look at them, Michael." told him. Michael turned his head, waiting to see the bones wrapped in feathers and flesh that encases blood and other profanity. What he saw, however, was impressive. Wings increased their volume of feathers glowed pure white, the tips were greyish and in some places was pale shade of blue.

He turned back to his father. His eyes sparkled with wonder and threw himself into his father's arms. God smiled lightly and you losing your gently with feathers on the wings. Michael squirmed in her arms a tiny voice mutters "They are beautiful thank you, Father." then fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What are you wings, if you can not fly? Michael waited flying lessons. The angel is flying natural as running, but when we crawled along the ground on all fours, also seems a walk on two feet as we are unable to.

Michael already knew the instructions, and this was not the first lesson. Have he ever managed float two meters above the ground, but Michael wanted to impress his father. Therefore, the parade started half an hour early.

God was not there yet, excellent. Michael looked around. There were about eight meters high rocks, perfect. He smiled at the idea of how you'll be flying around and sees his father to be surprised, but proud. Without hesitation, he climbed the rock. On top of it but smile faded. From this perspective, it was quite high. With a sigh, she was about to go down, but remembering how his father was proud of him ran and jumped.

He began rapidly flapping wings ... nothing. It decreased steadily and panic caused his flapping wings became less balanced. He was only about a meter above the ground when lifted. He chuckled. He was happy. He flew. Did obkličky, wavy lines, up and down again. The sun was shining on his beautiful white wings that just flashed. Flying was such a freedom.

The wings, however, was still weak, and Michael quickly grew tired. He forced himself to fly away, but God still did not come. Muscles he was really hurt and it was hard to keep in the air. He had no choice but to go down, but my father just told. Thus slowed the pace of their flapping wings, but did not go down smoothly, fell.

He exclaimed in horror. Nothing had not slowed his fall and he hit the ground. Released another scream, this time because of the pain. His cries were loud. He did not know how long he lay on the ground and wept before him raised their strong arms. Michael let out a cry of anguish against his father's chest.  
_Where have you__been all this__time?_ This question angel troubled mind, but never found the courage to ask. Just continue crying and snuggled closer to his father.

"Shh ... It's okay, my son." Michael felt his father's hand as one examines if you broke the wings, while the other hand holds it. Then he pressed the hand of his father's body and Michael released a dissenting whimper. My father built it himself in front of a black-haired boy felt staring at him. He did not dare look him in the eye. Although he did not cry, but still a little whining and sniffing.

"Where does it hurt Michael?" God asked, picking up his son's chin and looked deeply into those uplakaných, blue eyes. Michael sniffed again and still, small voice said, "wrist." came the simple answer.

God took his left hand, which he served. Michael cried when touched, despite all efforts to remain silent. God grumbled when examining his wrist. "It's broken. I'm going to have to commit and consolidate." Michael nodded and tried to get back into his father's arms, but he pushed it.

"You disobeyed my orders to wait for me at every lesson until your wings are not strong enough." admonished his father coldly.

"I'm sorry!" Michael cried, tears again began to slide down her cheeks. He started apologizing hysterically. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry! Regret it! I did not and I know it, I'm a bad son. Forgive me PLEASE!"

God remained silent a minute and a note that is a bad son Michael ignored him she did not try to refute. "That happens when you do not obey my orders. Ends up wrong and this is the proof. Understand me? Gotta listen to me, otherwise it always ends badly. Michaeli You get it?"

"Yes, Father."

**Oh ...****I'm starting****to have****sympathy****for Michael****. ****Anyway,****I hope you****enjoyed it,****even though****it****is not quite****to my liking****, ****but****the main thing****is that****preserved.******

**Next****is the turn of****Lucifer****.**


	2. Lucifer

**The second chapter****! ****HELL****YEAH****! ****: D****  
****I would be****very****grateful for****reviews.****Pretty please****, ****looking****sadly****.  
****I hope it****is****clear,****after all****it****is****the****compiler.****  
****Again****I ask****you****, ****to****what****you have written****if I****write in English****from****the compiler,****or****in my native language****and you****did****it****you translate****. ****(****You have ****to****FanFiction****also****překladačn****automatically****or not?****, I ****do not know!****)**

**I do not own****Supernatural****. ****(****If I had, ****so****Gabriel****is****back****and****is****in every episode****)**

Lucifer

That day he was five years old . That day he severely hurt his back.

" Michael. Michaeli ... it hurts ! " called small Lucifer at his older brother, who , according to human age ten years. Michael sympathized with his brother , well remembered the day when him grew wings . He threw his hand over Lucifer shoulders. On Lucifer 's painfully whimpered .

"I know my brother . Hurts, but then it goes . Promise . " Michael quieted him and gently squeezed his shoulder. Lucifer leaned on his brother and the first tear slid down his cheek.  
"I want my father . "

Michael said nothing and just soothingly stroking his brother's shoulder . The blond boy looked up, " Michael?" Their blue eyes met. " Yes Lucifer ?"

"I want my father . " At these words, little angel tugged at his brother's shirt. Michael is a moment staring into those blue eyes that were so similar to his. The blond brother looked pathetic. Tears streamed down his face with a soft whine , his little fists tightly clenched her brother dressed and was stooping .

"Okay . Wait here."

Michael left the place and went to his father. When he returned with his father behind his back , he heard from the room crying . He panicked and ran to the door. " Lucifer!"

The room was Lucifer curled up and sobbed loudly . Michael ran to his brother and pulled him into her arms . Lucifer grabbed his big brother 's waist and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

"Michael can be reached for a bucket of water and a sponge . " God spoke . Michael looked at him with a look that clearly said to him neodháněl from his brother. God frowned slightly and Michael with a sigh broke from fraternizing grip.

Lucifer screamed in protest , but Michael did not even turn around . God went to his younger son and knelt before him. "Lucifer look at me . "

Lucier turned his head to look at his father, but the tears did not see anything . He felt hands pulling him into a hug . They sat like that for about two minutes and suddenly angel went through your back sharp and intense pain . Lucifer gave a cry that shook the whole heaven .

" Sssss ... Hold on , son . Michael! " God cried and pulled the angel in her arms closer to the body. Michael went scurrying into the room , holding a bucket with both hands. Brother gave a sympathetic look and handed her father things. " Here, Father."

"Thank you , son. Watch brother . " God then rose and Michael took his place .  
" Lucifer . 'll Be good, trust me , brother. " quieted him and kissed him on the top of his head . Lucifer and the tears kept its humor and made a mock disgusted sound. Michael could not help but smile and rested his chin on his brother 's head .

God is not given to edit the wings. After a few minutes of Lucifer broke the silence .

" Michael?"

" Yes Lucifer ?"

"I hope that I have wings as beautiful as you , big brother . " MIchael blushed and egret wings with shades of gray and blue lightly with the equalizer . Then he looked at his father. That beaming smile on his face .

"No, brother. They look more beautiful . " Lucifer loosened his grip on his big brother and looked at the new part of me . Michael was right. It was beautiful. They were in shades of orange , red with black tips and some feathers were all black , and here there was embroiled in yellow.

It was the most beautiful wings across the sky and the creation of other angels. Lucifer smiled wearily rested his head on his brother's chest and let yourself be carried away into dreamland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael had to stay in the air for quite some time and was on his age proficient aviator. When Lucifer still had wings, loved to watch as his big brother was flying and showing off. Michael reveled in his attention, but he was durhá flying lessons with their father and Lucifer already knew how to raise two meters into the air. Michael proved this to the fifth lesson and now jealous.

Their father was very proud of Lucifer. Michael flew back and forth high above the ground below him and watched the blond cherubs fluttering and how God gave him a proud smile.

"Dad, Father, look." called small as Lucifer did piruletu. Suddenly he leaned into the wind and the angel with beautiful wings off balance. With a cry he fell. Never, however, did not fare. Father caught him. Lucifer unlike Michael always caught.

Lucifer shook it off and zaštěbetal. "You saw it!"

"Yes, Lucifer, but-" Michael expecting every moment can be the father of Lucifer sermon, but nothing happened.

"Be careful next time." God finished the sentence and placed angel on earth. The dark angel froze in vzuchu. Why getting a sermon he and his brother never. "Michael! Enough for today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Michael, what's wrong? " Lucifer asked , when they were together in the garden. You play the brave warriors with wooden swords. Michael always won, no one ever in the fight to overcome.

"Nothing, just not in the mood to play. " replied and wrapped himself in his snow-white wings.

"That's not true. You always play me . " resisted younger angel and crossed his arms.

"Well what to say . Always nice once everything is over ! " Michael exclaimed , jumping up from the bench and his wings spanned outrage over his body .

Lucifer winced , but then again returned to resist. "Are you jealous because I'm better flier. " Michael widened nostrils, was furious.

"But you're quite better fighter and a great big brother . I love you. " As he spoke, Michael calmed down and was hanging loose his wings behind him. "I love you Lucifer . "

Lucifer's wings alive and daylight is ozzářilo . He rushed to the front and hugged her big brother . Michael gladly returned the embrace .

" Let's go play , great little brother ?"

**I am quite****satisfied.****  
****Still,****I realize****that****it****probably****will be****one****brdo.****  
****To the story.****  
****Michael****is a bit of****both****Lucifer****by****me****. ****Probably****will change****between periods****: ****the****birth****of Raphael.****In****the next chapter****will be****the one that the****Michael****we know it****-****biscuit****: ****D.****  
**

******Next time****Raphael****and****Gabriel****finally****appears****(****Aaaaaahh)!**


	3. Raphael

**Reviews****! **  
**Please****.**

Raphael

They were now in heaven four archangels . The oldest was Michael , the human equivalent, he was seventeen years old . Then he was Lucifer , who was according to the human age of twelve. And after two juniors . The five-year Raphael and the youngest was only two years Gabriel .

The brothers were at each other very fixed. God already hardly see it. Raphael and Gabriel basically brought up the big brothers . Although Michael had raised Lucifer , he was still just a big brother and God the Father . Now raised nearly Raphael himself , and soon after their father created and Gabriela . Changed. Zratil the rest of his humor and became more distant , proud, yet his brothers loved .

Raphael and Gabriel or Michael could not otherwise imagine. They could not imagine that one day laughing and playing meaningless games . The only one who remembered him this way was Lucifer . He missed his old big brother , but now he had two younger. Earlier he was entirely without wit, calm and grumpy . Younger was the complete opposite . Gabriel likes to joke , while sat still , his face graced the undying smile .

Today, Raphael had a great day. Today he had grown wings. You know it hurts you back and so on bla bla ...

Angel with brown leather quietly wept in the arms of his biggest brother. He did not say anything he just clenched in fists Michael's shirt and looking into space as he tears rolling down his cheeks.

Michael held him tightly to his chest and gently rubbed his lower back brown angel. Lucifer sat on the bed and watched his brothers. "I have come for my father?" could not stand it and asked.

Michael was silent. He was silent so long that blond angel thought he heard haired angel. He was about to ask again when the eldest spoke. "No. If he was interested, he would himself. Wants, so we did it ourselves." She turned her head and two pairs of blue eyes stared at each other.

"What's going on? Raphie is wrong?" Gabriel spoke poking out from under the wings of Lucifer.

Lucifer took their beautiful wings in fiery colors up, the better to grasp his beloved brother. He sat a golden-haired angel on his lap and wrapped his arms around the small bodies. "Nothing Gabrieli.'s Nothing serious, Raphael will be fine. Problem."

Pain in Raphael's back became more intense and the first time he whimpered in pain and let out a sob. Michael grip tightened and repositioned his snow-white wings so as to form a protective dome around him and his brother.

"But Raphie crying. And Raphie not cry. Mostly." Gabriel squirmed in his brother's arms and vzlédl. Lucifer looked down and saw the innocent, golden eyes was fear. "Luci, what's going on! Is RAPHIA hurt?"

"Take away Gabriela Lucifer." Michael ordered. Golden head turned toward him. Gabriel had tears in his eyes. "But Mikey-"

"Now."

Lucifer obeyed and went with Gabriel in his arms. Gabriel loudly protested. He shouted, banging his fist in his brother's shoulder. Last looked at Raphael in Michael's arms. "NO LUCI!, I do not want to, I want to stay. MIKEY! Mikey Please, I want to stay with RAPHIA."

Lucifer raised his wings to his brother overshadowed view and left the room.

"Michael?'ll Be fine?" he finally angel brown skin. The dark angel with white wings pulled him closer and counting seconds. One ... two ... three.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"It's all right, brother." smiled the oldest of his grip so that he could look at Raphael his wings. It was a wing like no other. No one was not even sure if they were wings. There were two lightning-shaped wings.

Raphael frowned and turned back to his brother. "Why are such ... ugly?" Michael White Wings fell to the ground while his hands moved along her cheeks younger. Blue eyes stared deep into those dark brown and calmly spoke.

"They are not ugly. Just different. Raphael, are special."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one was sure how Raphael fly. After two to five lightning kidnap an angel?

In an attempt to stand. Michael taught him the basics and Lucifer speed of the wave, but Raphael did not show a strong interest to learn some tricks. Now Gabriel was the only one without wings.

"Raphie! Come on. Come on! Can you show me how you fly!" Gabriel shouted joyfully. Angel with brown kůžívzhlédl from books and frowned slightly at the younger. "not today."

"Pwease!" Gabriel hissed, tugging at his older brother's sleeve and made the best sad face. Raphael could not have those gold eyes shining resist. "Okay." He sighs.

"YEAH!" exclaimed the younger and bounced out.

Outside Raphael showed what little he knew and Gabriel applauded enthusiastically, and his laughter rang almost the whole heaven. Raphael landed, leaned against the stone and rostáhl its wings in the form of lightning. He closed his eyes and rested.

Suddenly he felt a telos on their legs and finger poking him in the face. So open your eyes and see his little brother, who was sitting on his lap and finger poked him again. Raphael grabbed his hand. "Stop."

"Fly." he said simply younger and zdvedl the other hand, continued the attack on his brother's face. He raised his other hand and grabbed another hand. "No."

Gabriel grinned mischievously, leaning forward and swiftly thrust Raphael kiss on the cheek. Surprised angel let smaller hands and Gabriel jogged to the side. He looked at his brother and said simply, "Go."

"I'm tired."

"So what?"

"I do not want to fly, I want to read the book from which you interrupted me."

"But Mikey training with Luci and I'm bored.'re My older brother, you have to entertain me."

"I'm a big brother, not a servant."

"It's not such a big difference."

"Let's play a game. So-called game of cat and mouse." Raphael finished and flew to his little brother, he cried out in surprise and fled.

It was an uneven fight. Raphael could fly, but Gabriel had only his feet. Before long, the cat caught the mouse. Gabriel is squirming under his brother, but he laughed. "Tickle attack!" Raphael yelled and began to tickle the younger angel on her stomach and armpits.

"HAHAHA NO! HHA STO HA P! Hahahahahaha I give up!"

Raphael but stopped only when his brother was crying. "HAHAHA RAPHIE HAHA please!"

Gabriel winded. "You suffer for once." exhaled with a smile on his face.

Raphael laughed. "You would first have to get up."

Both were there long argued, laughed and ridiculously vyhroovali that they fell asleep side by side. hen with Michael and Lucifer returned from training and could not find my younger brothers started to panic. Fortunately leaflets course was among the first places to go see.

She smiled at the scene before him. Little angels slept next to each other with smiles on their faces, that was probably passed out from exhaustion. Older joined and took the younger arms. Michael took Raphael and Lucifer carried Gabriela.

Together they went to their rooms.

**Ohhh****. ****I'm****happy.****  
****He****leaves us with****only****Gabriel****. ****So****the next time.****  
****Again,****please****REVIEWS.**


	4. Gabriel

**Hello****,  
****reads****it anyone?****Anyway,****I know****it's not****revolutionary,****it****'s ****that****I'm writing****to****compilers****do****not benefit****at all****. ****Type a sentence****negative****sentence****and translates it****positive****! ****WTF****XD******

**I would like****for****REWIES****.**

**I do not own****Supernatural****! ****Otherwise,****Gabriel****returned****already****in****six****series****and would be****a member of****Team****Free****Will****.**

**The next and final****chapter****.**

Gabriel

You already know this. When the archangels five years, they grow wings ... bla bla bla ... it's not pleasant. Gabriel was now the only angel in heaven without wings.

He could not wait to see the beautiful age of five. He hoped that it will have beautiful wings like his oldest brother. It would be nice to have a broad, white wings with black ends and also embroiled pale blue like Michael. Or the elegant wings of Lucifer, who played mainly orange and red, but there i did not lack black and yellow.

But when he thought he would hit as Raphael, keep in the back just two lightning-shaped wings shuddered. Raphael could not really fly at high speed and therefore probably kept most of all in the country.

Then there was another deterrent factor. Incredible pain. Feeling as you two departments rupture meat and skin on the back is, one might say weird. Do you feel your new,, I,,, they trembled when they first touches the wind (**I assume that****in****heaven there is****wind**) and lean into a gentle touch.

It thus Gabriel learned from his brothers.

Angel with golden hair was torn from her thoughts sharp pain in his back. Gabriel gasped and wrapped around his hand. Crouched in a spirit prayed that someone came from his older brother as moral support.

"Hey Gaby. How are you?" Gabriel turned frantically, like a cornered animal.

"Hoo hou hou ... cowboy."

"L-L-Luci?" Gabriel stammered, staring at the blond angel, who was about fifteen years old, and casually leaning wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Then, as if something had clicked in my head, nerves come together and Gabe understood.

"Luci!'re Here." he cried, and ran to his brother with open arms.

Higher angel shrugged his knees tightly wrapped his own arms around the younger, who had rushed into his arms.

Lucifer laughed and began gently rubbing the back of his brother. But he cried when hand across his shoulder blades. Lucifer stopped rubbing and smiled sadly.

"Big day bro?" it fluttered own wings.

"Hm." Gabriel nodded against his brother's shoulder.

Take a few deep breaths before he pulled away. He looked where Michael and Raphael. "Where's Mikey and Raph?"

Golden eyes fixed on his brother's sad glint in them. Lucifer blue eyes softened and he felt a slight whiff of anger against the two. "Michael Raphael teaches theory Bla bla and so on. Probably a little late, you know it. They can burrow in books all day." he said jokingly.

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but another, stronger this time to attack pain sent him to his brother's arms with a loud cry. Lucifer wrapped Gabriela to embrace a few times rocked back and forth.

There was light whining that gained in volume, while the pain was getting worse. Finally came of that heart-rending sobs.

Lucifer tightened their grip on the younger brother, sitting in Indian style. _Where are you__Michael?_ cried desperately in mind oldest brother.

Baby angel was hit by another wave of pain and let out a scream over which Lucifer's heart melted.

"Sshh ... that's good. Hear? Gabe That will be good." stroked the golden hair and tucked Gabriel's head under his chin in an attempt to dampen the terrible sobs.

"L-Lu-Luci. ... It really h-hurt. HELP ME! P-p-please." Gabriel's body shook with sobs and desperate to find comfort, zabrořil little angel's head into his brother's chest.

Lucifer now held Gabriel's face in his hands along her cheeks. He forced himself to pain-filled golden eyes, sometimes full of joy, met his blue eyes now full of compassion and sadness.

"Gaby, look at me. Gabe come. Gabrieli" Lucifer zadrhnul breath under team looking, but he forced himself to continue his thumbs wiped tears Brother. "Trust me.'ll Be okay. Believe me do not you?"

Gabriel nodded slightly relaxed, but it did not last long. His back ripped through the worst pain he previously knew. The sky was a scream of pain. Lucifer, who still held his brother's face in his hands, watched his beloved brother squeezed her eyes tightly shut and his mouth opened in a scream.

Again it pressed against his chest and murmured soothing nonsense, as another series of sobs followed. Then he saw it.  
"Gabrieli must be water and a sponge. Right back." spoke blond angel, but how is swiped, the baby in her arms whimpered in protest.

Older sighed and stood up with a small child. After grabbed a bucket of water and sponge return to the place on the floor in the room. He sat cross-legged, left to Gabriel fully rested on his chest and sobbed into her while he was cleaning the new wing of his brother.

As the older brother was finishing work on the wings, sobbing younger fading.

Lucifer smiled. Gabriel's wings, bluntly blood and other bodily substances. It was a powerful, yet elegant and shining golden color, interwoven with brown and yellow.

"Gaby?"

"Hm?"

"Look."

Golden angel with its wings and looked on his view of the soul. His eyes widened in amazement. He looked back at his big brother with his mouth slightly open, looking comically, and then laughed. Before long, Lucifer is also added to laughter.

Gabriel embraced his brother again. "Thanks" špitnul before he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they returned, the human age of twenty year old Michael and eight year old Raphael, arose them a delightful spectacle.

Little by Gabriel curled up in her brother's lap wrapped in their new wings. He looked incredibly calm then he's been through, only shallow breaths showed that only sleeping.

Lucifer also slept, his back leaning against the headboard. He had one hand tangled in the golden hair of his brother and the other was holding him against his body. Lucifer wings formed a protective dome around them.

Michael above this scene melted hearts, and Raphael smiled. Michael stepped closer, while its wings lightly touched Lucifer's wings.

At that Lucifer groaned, defensive dome wings tightened and Lucifer have přitáhnul Gabriela protectively closer to the body.

Michael's smile widened and chickened out. His eyes met Raphaelovým.  
"We let them sleep." spoke oldest.  
"So I want to relax." said the younger younger and left the room with two angels inside.

**End****.**

**I think****i****not write****a****flying lesson****. ****See you in****another****FanFiction****.**

**Bye****bye**

**Extension**

**Gabriel****is****my favorite character****from****Supernatural****, ****so****why should he****be****ripped off by a****flying****lesson****?**

**So****here's another****lesson****Gabriel****flying.****YEAH****!**

"Why me?"

"Just because Lucifer."

"Really Michael, I ask you again, WHY!?" Lucifer threw his arms dramatically. Its wings fluttered with rage as he stared at his older brother, who was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Do not ignore me, bro! Damn I'm talking to you!" cried the younger archangel. Michael sighed deeply and put the book down. He fixed his piercing blue eyes on Lucifer.

"Because you were there when he sprouted wings, and let's face it. Closest to you." spoke slowly, as if Lucifer was a little kid again. Lucifer dropped his hands and his face lit with a soft shade of red.

But then he disappeared and his expression became serious. "I do not know if it comely. I want to say, you know what it is."

Michael smiled and opened his mouth to say something-

"Yeahhhhh"

The door burst open and in rushed Gabriel and Raphael fit for him. Brown Angel popoletěl to the stacks of books. Meanwhile, gold angel sprinting to his oldest brothers. He waved his golden wings, but nevzlétnul just jumped a few inches higher.

"Mike, Luci!" cried enthusiastically.

"Gabriel." Michael smiled lovingly straightened up in his chair and stretched his hand, ready to his youngest brother vlítnu arms. The impact was harder than expected. He wrapped his arms around him and laughed.

"Did you just pulled Raphael, that just showed you flying?" of Raphael rolled his eyes. Gabriel pulled back and looked at Michael, his smile shone on his face as usual. "I want to fly. Teach me."

Michael's smile widened. "Lucifer you to learn."

Raphael raised his eyebrows and Lucifer drew a protest, but he met with Gabrielovýma štěněcíma eyes. The youngest came down from the lap of her brother and ran to Lucifer. He hopped on his feet impatiently.

"Really, When do we leave? Right now is not it? Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Lucifer grabbed my hand and pulled to the east.

"Woah Woah ... calm down cowboy." He was just about to say that they should defer when Gabriel's expression faded. With a sigh, he rubbed his free hand, his short blond hair, then nodded.

Joyful shouts filled the whole sky, when Gabriel Lucifer went to the east of the library.  
Michael with Raphael exchanged glances. eventually returned with a smile to read books. Michael just hoping that everything will be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luci hurry!" cried the young Gabriel. Lucifer in the custody smile as he watched his little brother excitedly jumping around and laughing e on the whole sky. Older angel stopped a moment to watch the golden angel, as we bobbed in Hyperdrive and mumbling incomprehensible words.

"Gabe." kid angel with stop turning. Lucifer motioned him to come to him.

"I'll go, what do I do?" started churning out questions and jumping around on the ground. _God, where__does he get__the energy__?_ Lucifer thought and looked at Gabriel, who again started running around. _Is it possible to__get tired__? _raised eyebrows when Gabriel stumbled, fell, died, shook it off, got up and started all over again.

Gabriel stopped again at his brother and began to shout questions him again. Lucifer rolled his eyes. He knelt down and placed his hands on the shoulders of his brother. The ending faded as expected, waiting for instructions.

Lucifer raised his index finger and waited a minute before he began to speak. Breath to the first sentence, but Gabriel was faster.

"Luucii!" whined elongated "Do not torture me. Just tell me what to do?" Lucifer gave a short laugh._Maybe I could__wait__a little longer__, he would have __started to__go crazy__. __No!__Michael__would have__crippled__me__._

"Just calm down. This is the first lesson, so do not expect anything big." spoke very slowly "First you have to tighten the muscles in the wings, and then do the rest. Powerfully wave. makes."

Lucifer straightened rozpřáhnul wings and waved them. There was a rustle of wings, lighter all around disturbing and Gabriel hands to protect his face from the wind. When he again looked at his brother, floating two meters above the ground, waving his wings, causing more turbulence.

Lucifer dropped to the ground and landed. He waited for a response to his brother.

"That was awesome!" shouted the younger and started laughing. Lucifer is added. Laughter was not long. "You're next."

Gabriel therefore strained muscles as hard as he could and waved his wings. Nothing. He tried again. Same result. Gabriel sighed.

"I forgot, you have to lighten swung a leg. Initially it is also good jump." Lucifer said in an apologetic tone.

Gabriel gave him an angry glare and fluttered his wings with rage. "You tell me until now?"

"No offense please." yelled Lucifer feature dramatic voice.

"That's not funny!"

"I think that a little bit, yeah."

"Luci! Immediately stop!"

"Fine! Okay!

"Luci! Stop it damn it!" Gabriel screamed hysterically. His eyes were flooded with tears of rage. Lucifer resisted the urge to continue the fight.

"Okay. Keep trying." So Gabriel tried again. And again, and again. About two hours later, a lot of Lucifer encouraging and cajoling them to go home now, Lucifer sat in indiáckém style on the floor with her chin propped up and watching another futile attempts Gabriela on take off.

Gabriel already running out of power. His every attempt was weaker and I did not have the right swing. He had to force it to not keep his eyes open. Eventually his attempts stopped and began to drift dangerously. Then he fell from exhaustion.

Lucifer fell forward in time. He reached over on his stomach and grabbed Gabriela few inches from the ground. Lucifer looked up and saw two half-open golden eyes shining with tears.

"Gabe?" Lucifer sat down. He put his brother on his feet, but he was too tired and slumped forward again. Lucifer grabbed him again and supported. "Gaby? Brother, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly when the tears finally started to fall after Gabriel's face.

"Tired." sounded more like a sob. Lucifer's brow furrowed. "Just because?"

Gabriel was silent. Lucifer wanted to ask again when Gabriel spoke again. "It's nothing. ... I thought ... that I w-will progress."

"I told you not to expect anything big."

"I know, b-but I thought to myself floating on least-only a few inches."

Lucifer přitáhnul him into his arms. He started again swing back and forth, as if Gabriel grew wings. When he pulled away, staring into his eyes.

"I bet that tomorrow you will raise a minimum of six inches." He smiled, and his delight his brother smiled back.

"Hey you two."

Archangels turned toward the voice. He stood haired angel with bright blue eyes. Michael. Smiling.

"Well, where are you such a long time." His smile faded when he noticed the tears on the faces of dead youngest brother. He ran to them and skid sat on the floor beside them. He put his hands on the Gabriel's face and gently rubbed away the tears with his thumbs. "What happened?'s Wrong?" turned to Lucifer.

"Of course. You think I'd let him get hurt." blond angel replied indignantly. Oldest smiled and looked back at Gabriel. The přivržel eyes, even more, he groaned and pushed into Michael's arms.

Lucifer was forced to let go of him and he felt a twinge of jealousy as Gabriel settled on Michael's lap. Michael began Gabriela opinion within the hair.

"So what Gabrieli, what happened to you?" he asked as brushed a stray strand of golden hair from his brother's face. Gabriel groaned "Tired. Too tired. Very."

Michael laughed briefly and then seriously looked at his younger brother. "I've tried here the whole time without rest?"

"I tried to talk him out." resisted Lucifer. Were silent for a moment before Lucifer broke the silence. "Where is Raph?"

"He's asleep. I do not know how much he had poured before Gabriel let him go to the library." Michael smiled. Lucifer chuckled. "That's all the time you just read?"

"So what?"

"You're impossible."

"As it happens it is very beneficial and-" Gabriel slowly fell asleep in Michael's arms in rhythm teasing his brothers as a pleasant feeling to ruffle his hair.

Despite the fact that Gabriel fell asleep, Michael stopped ruffle his hair. Michael put his wings on his back, was about to nestle in this place for a long time, but Lucifer saw it differently.

He stood up and stretched. "I'm tired. Did not you?"

"Flat bed not refuse."

"Okay. Come on. Headed towards the bedroom!" Lucifer and went after him with a little Michael Gabriel in the arms, which used its wings like a blanket.

"Hey Mike?"

"Yeah, LUCI?

"You make us all hot chocolate for breakfast?"

**WOW****!  
****Normally this would****be the end****, ****but I decided****that it must not****be missing****Castiel****. ****So****expect****more****, and ****finally the last****chapter with****Castiel****.**

**I****really****, ****really******

**BYE****BYE**


End file.
